Life Imitating Art
by Twilily
Summary: AU. Annie Walker gets an audition that changes her life and she meets Auggie Anderson along the way. As a new television show gets off the ground, will Annie and Auggie find that their relationship can bloom both on and off the set? M for later chapters. Annie/Auggie.
1. Chapter 1

_Just something I thought of one day while watching CA. This is an AU fic, so just about anyone from CA past could be in...just FYI. Anyway, this of course, centers around our favorite dynamic duo, Annie and Auggie! ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own COVERT AFFAIRS, though I wish I owned Auggie Anderson. ;-)_

* * *

"Damnit!"

The abrupt ringing of her phone made her nearly poke out her eye with her eyeliner. She was already running late and she needed everything to be perfect for today. This interruption was not appreciated.

Trying to get her eye back into focus, she reached across the counter for the offending object. She couldn't think of who would be calling her, especially right at this moment.

"This is Annie," she said absentmindedly.

"Annie? It's me."

She smiled while she continued to wipe her eye. Her sister, Danielle, always had _perfect_ timing.

"Hey, Dani," she said, slightly huffy. She didn't want to brush her off entirely, but she knew she needed to make this quick.

"So…are you ready?!" She could hear the excitement in Dani's voice and she couldn't stay frustrated with her for long.

"Well…I was _getting_ ready."

"Oh! I'm sorry! Wait, why aren't you ready yet and out the door? I thought you needed to be there in an hour? And you still have to drive there!"

Oh, boy. Once Danielle got going, it was hard to stop her.

"Dani? Dani! Stop! I'm already running behind as it is…so as much as I'd love to talk with you right now, I'm nervous and I need to get going, ok? I'll call you as soon as it's over."

"You promise?"

"Yes Dani! Now really, I need to go!"

"Arlight, alright. Break a leg."

There was a quiet 'click' as she hung up and Annie couldn't help but release a little giggle. Her sister was crazy, but amazing at the same time. With the quick phone call, she was able to relax, honestly. Dani always had that affect on her. She would wind her up, make her laugh and it always made her feel better.

She looked into the mirror in front of her and took a deep breath.

"You can do this."

And with a smirk, she did one last check of her makeup, shut off the light and headed for the door.

Her little red Volkswagen wasn't the prettiest car on the road, especially out here in Los Angeles, but it got her where she needed to go.

Today's destination: the Studios of the USA Network.

She had a callback for a new television pilot and she was really hoping it would go well. She'd been pounding the pavement for months, having finished college last year and she was already running out of steam. She needed a real job, an entertainment job that would help reestablish her confidence. When she saw the open audition for this new show, she was excited. They were looking for a new face and she had hoped that would be her.

It had been a long shot, she knew it. But the first audition went well. So well, in fact, that she got the callback to come and screen test with some of the other cast members that were already determined. Annie's fingers had been crossed since receiving the call.

The show seemed like an interesting concept from what she was able to find out. It showed more of the human side of the CIA: a new operative joins a secretive division of the Agency and the show was based around her life, her fellow agents and her missions.

This was the role she was up for: the lead. And she was nervous as hell.

Once she got through security at the main gate, she was directed to a small parking lot towards the back of the property. She pulled into a space and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this, Annie."

With a quick nod to her counterpart, she smiled, shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. With her bag on her shoulder, she took the first steps towards what she hoped would be a prominent future. She knew she would be amazing, if given the shot, so she just hoped that whoever was looking out for her, would see that. It wasn't that she was full of herself. Annie just wanted the chance to prove herself.

Little did she know that she would get that opportunity sooner than she thought…

Auggie stood just inside the entrance waiting for Annie Walker, aka Actress #5. She was to be the final callback of the day and he was honestly ready for it all to be over. The normally easy going guy was Mr. Cranky today and he had a headache to thank for it. He'd had one since he woke up and no amount of medicine would stop it. Stress of the casting process and a lack of sleep was to blame, but he couldn't let it slow him down again. He had already missed the initial auditions the week before due to a similar situation. It had even been bad enough that he was forced to see his doctor. Now, after the last four women that had been called in, the headache seemed to have reached a breaking point. He just hoped this last audition would go smoothly and uneventfully so he could get home and climb into bed.

Everyone was accounted for since the last break, so as soon as the stage door opened, it would have to be Ms. Walker and no one else. He checked his watch and sighed lightly. Still ten minutes before she was due to arrive. He was a patient man most days, but today he wished that this Annie woman would be early. He thought back to him many audition experiences.

He had been a promising actor, or so he had been told. He wasn't oblivious to his good looks, but he didn't advertise them either. He had started in this career as a model. He had gone to college for computer science and was 'discovered' on campus by an agent. There wasn't any harm in earning some extra cash on the side, which would help pay for school. When he finished, his agent offered him an acting opportunity and again, as a way to pay bills, he stepped up to the plate. One job led to another and another and before he know it, he was the new 'it' boy of Hollywood.

And then it all changed in a flash and the once up-and-coming star was last year's news; all because he was now blind.

Almost no one wanted to take a chance on him when he was ready to go back to work. He tried. So did his agent, for a time, before giving up himself. He was grateful to the Campbell's for pretty much taking him in. He had shot a few television commercials and did a few stints on some shows when he first started acting and they had been involved as director and producer. Apparently they had taken a liking to him and that didn't change when he lost his sight. In fact, both Joan and Arthur took him under their wings and started to help him learn the other sides of the business. His computer skills did come in handy, even though it took awhile to get readjusted when he started using Braille and the appropriate technology.

Now, he was working on this new pilot that Joan was directing and Arthur was producing and instead of being in front of the camera like he wished he could be, he was their assistant who was waiting on the last callback of the day.

"Aug!"

He recognized the yell to his left and smiled as he turned his head in his direction.

"Hey Barber. What's up, man?" he called back.

Auggie could hear Barber's footsteps pickup in speed and braced for the impact that may or may not be coming. Fortune favors the brave apparently as he came to a halt right in front of him. He could even feel him huffing and puffing on me, which wasn't exactly a welcome feeling.

"I just got word from the front gate that they just let Ms. Walker through, so she should be here any minute. Just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks. I appreciate that." I reached out towards him and he shook my hand.

"Not a problem. Need anything? Can I get you a coffee?"

"Actually, coffee would be amazing." He could only hope that the added caffeine might help his headache, even if only temporary.

"You got it, man. I'll have some waiting for you when you get back." And with that, Barber was off.

Auggie released a sigh as he returned to face the studio door. He focused on Barber's steps as they faded in the distance.

The moment he could no longer hear Barber, the door in front of him opened. _Showtime_, he thought. The metal door slammed shut and he heard a slight curse. He grinned slightly. The door's whiplash was giving everyone trouble today, and Ms. Walker seemed to be no exception. He heard a quick huff and then a set of heels striding confidently towards him.

"Ms. Walker, I presume?"

"Yes. I'm Annie."

"My name is August Anderson," he said as he stuck out his hand. "And I'll be your friendly studio cruise director."

He waited for her hesitation when he reached to shake her hand. He knew he couldn't look anyone in the eye any more so he was aware that everyone he met knew he was blind. He was sure it was off putting. Each of the women today hesitated and treated him as if he was slow. It was an annoying factor of his disability. But the hesitation from Annie Walker didn't come.

"Well, Mr. Anderson, it's so nice to meet you." She gripped his hand firmly and let go.

Now it was his turn to hesitate. She caught him offguard, and he liked it. Then he did something he rarely did.

"Call me Auggie," he insisted with a genuine smile. There was something to this Annie Walker and he hoped his initial assessment had a chance to grow along with a chance to know her.

"Auggie. Of course. I'm Annie…though I already said that. Sorry." Her giggle was sweet but sophisticated. He found himself wanting to hear it again.

"Well, now that you're here, why don't we take you to meet everyone?"

"Sounds good. Lead the way, Auggie."

And with that, he turned to his left and started to walk down the hall with a bit of swagger. He even started to forget his headache. She saddled up to him on his right side and he caught a whiff of her perfume.

"Grapefruit?" he said aloud, not meaning to.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your perfume. It smells like grapefruit." He noticed she had slowed down a bit, so he did as well.

"Is it too much? I was in a bit of a rush leaving today to make it here on time, so honestly I'm lucky I even put any on. Apparently too much, though."

"Whoa, Annie. No, it's not too much. Honestly, it smells nice; refreshing actually. After the day I've had with the other callbacks, it's nice not being bombarded with the extensive amounts of floral scents. Shall we?" He began to walk faster again and he felt Annie beside him, keeping up with ease.

After a few moments, Auggie stopped outside of small rehearsal studio where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Here we are." He was about to open the door when Annie's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Auggie? Look, I'm sure it's no surprise from my resume, but this is my first major callback and I'm a little nervous. Do you have any words of wisdom? I just want to do my best."

His heart warmed a bit at her admission. The other women had been confident to the point of cocky, as if they were entitled to the role. Annie was humble and wished to make a good impression. _She'd fit right in_.

"Just be the Annie Walker I've had the pleasure of knowing for the last few minutes, and you'll do just fine. They called you in for a reason. Show them what you've got, Walker."

"Thanks, Auggie." She reached out and touched his upper arm and he reveled in her touch.

"Anytime." He gave her a smile and grabbed the door knob. "Now, break a leg."

* * *

_What do you think? I've got a basic idea for A-squared, but let me know your thoughts or what you might like to see happen! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait. Here's chapter two! _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own CA or it's characters. :-(_

* * *

With a quick flick of his wrist, Auggie opened the door to the studio where the callbacks were taking place.

"Annie," he said quietly, leading with his hand for her to enter. He felt the slight citrus breeze pass his face and he knew she was through. Quickly shutting the door behind him, he cleared his throat.

"Can I have everyone's attention? This is Annie Walker. Annie Walker, meet everyone." He grinned slightly as he heard her slight 'hrumph' next to him. He wanted to see how she was meeting the group as a whole, in comparison to him in the hallway. She'd taken his blindness in stride, and as much as that affected him, in a positive way, he wanted to see, no pun intended, how she was with people in general.

"Hello. It's nice to meet 'everyone'," she said with a joking emphasis on the word everyone.

Auggie listed as a set of heels walk forward and knew by the jingle of her necklace that it was Joan.

"Annie, this is Joan Campbell. She's the director of the pilot episode. This show is her baby."

"Well, pleased to meet you Ms. Campbell. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Nice to meet you as well Annie. I saw your tapes from your audition and I was impressed. I look forward to watching you today." She said casually. "And this is my husband, Arthur Campbell."

Auggie heard the squeak of a chair as Arthur must have stood up from as he walked forward.

"Annie, a _pleasure_ to have you here with us today." _Smooth, Campbell_.

"Arthur Campbell is also the producing entity on the show." Auggie jumped in to help the introductions.

"Oh, well, fantastic to meet you as well. I'm thrilled to be here."

"I hope our Auggie here has been welcoming." He felt a lighthearted slap on the back from Arthur and he couldn't help the laugh that popped out of his mouth.

"Absolutely," Annie said without hesitation and he grinned in her direction.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" Joan said in her calculating tone. "Listen up people," she started say to the group but Auggie began to tune her out as he led Annie towards the far wall of the studio.

"You can put your things here in this chair," he spoke softly as he reached for the chair that he remembered placing here what felt like hours ago. "Go ahead and get settled while Joan is rallying the troops over there. Then, we'll get going."

He heard Annie take in a deep breath and release it all at once.

"You'll do fine, Walker. I can feel it." It wasn't the first time he'd ever wished for his sight back, but damnit if he didn't want it back worse than ever in this moment. He wanted to be able to look into her eyes and reassure her.

"Thanks, Auggie." She spoke quietly and he noticed Joan was nearing the end of her speech. He nodded and began to walk away from her.

"Oh, wait. Do you know who I'll be reading with?" He could hear the rustling of pages and knew she must have pulled out the sides for the callback to look through them one last time. "It's just last time, I had a reader who I talked to. Do I have that again?"

"Actually, no. You'll be reading with another actor who's already been cast. He must have stepped out of the room since I haven't heard a peep from him," _first time for everything_, Auggie thought to himself. "It's Jai Wilcox." He hated saying the guy's name, let alone have to say it in a professional, non-snarky way.

Jai and Auggie started off in the business about the same time. Went out for some of the same gigs and they each lost out to the other every once and a while. He had even thought they were friendly, grabbing beers now and then and so on. But after things _changed_ for Auggie, Jai wasn't around as much. Never checked in with him to see if he was ok, never offered to help in anyway. It was like the threat of Auggie was gone, so he no longer needed to play nice. It was all for show. Then you add his manipulative studio exec of a father into the mix, and it was plain to see that Jai and his father cared only for themselves.

"Oh. Ok."

That through him for a loop. All of the _other_ girls who came in for the callbacks were beyond excited at the opportunity to not only meet Jai but to get to work with him as well.

"You do know who that is, don't you?" He just wanted to check. She's been surprising him since their handshake, but who really knows, right?

"Yes, of course. Did that show on the CW, right? That Beauty and the Beast adaptation thing? He was good from what I saw. I just wasn't interested in the show, so I don't know too much about him." She spoke so matter-of-factly that it was refreshing. Someone who didn't _swoon_ at Jai's name was like a breath of fresh air.

"Well, a little word of advice about him. He's a smooth talker. Don't let him charm you." He felt protective of her, and he didn't want Jai's smarmy hands on her, literally or figuratively.

"Thank you Auggie, for the heads up. I appreciate it." She reached out and touched his left forearm lightly and he could feel the goose bumps that raised. They quickly vanished as he both heard and _smelled _him at the same time.

"Anderson, why don't you introduce me to this lovely lady here."

Auggie groaned internally before putting his professionalism forward.

"Jai Wilcox, this is Annie Walker. Annie will be reading with you today."

"It's nice to meet you Jai." Auggie could hear the fabric rustle as Annie reached forward to shake his hand.

"Ms. Walker, it's my pleasure," Jai practically purred back at her, no doubt caressing her hand. He's seen him do it on a number of occasions. It made him sick to his stomach then too. He was grateful for the lack of vision in this instance.

"Ok, people. Let's do this." Joan's voice was welcoming as Auggie was about to step in between Annie and Jai.

He heard Jai take a step away and he turned to Annie, or at least hoped he had.

"Go get 'em, Walker." And with a wink, he stepped back to the table.

Once he was settled in his chair, he listened as Joan gave a few quick directions and then let Jai and Annie go forward with their scene.

He kept hoping that she was good. He knew she obviously was to get the callback, but he _really_ wanted her to be good. He wanted her to be the one they were looking for. There was just something about her. Something _special_.

Joan stopped them about mid-way through and gave them an adjustment. She then told them to start over.

_Let's see what you've got Walker_.

She took direction like a champ. Joan was one of the best directors in television and she was great at what she did. As an actor, you have to adapt. Annie could do it. She took the little cues from Joan and Jai and worked the scene.

_Damn, how he wished he could watch her_.

They were able to finish the scene this time, but Joan wasn't finished with them yet. She gave another adjustment and had them go at it one more time before moving on to the next scene. He heard the rustle of the camera equipment as they changed angles for the shot.

Auggie had remembered being in these auditions and right now, he wish he were a part of this one, in front of the camera, not behind the table; to be the one working with Annie.

Jai and Annie continued with their screen tests and Joan would stop them here and there to give notes. He could hear the pleasure in Joan's voice as she worked with them and he could picture what it would be like on the set. They were good. _This_ would be good.

"Looks like we've got something special with this Annie, don't we?" Arthur said, leaning on Auggie's shoulders.

"Don't I know it," Auggie said, slightly under his breath, as he nodded.

What Auggie didn't see was the look that Joan and Arthur gave to each other, behind his back.

* * *

A week had gone by since her callback and still nothing.

Annie had been on pins and needles every since she left the studio…but to be honest, she didn't know if it had been from the audition or the guy who helped keep her calm before it.

Auggie had been a slight shock to her system, and in the best way possible. He was kind and accommodating to her nervousness that day. I'm sure he's like that with all actors, but it was still nice all the same.

She remembered how she felt when he warned her about Jai Wilcox. Protective was the word that came to mind. She wasn't an idiot. She knew she was pretty and she knew that there were some people who saw the blonde and thought 'easy' was tattooed across her forehead. She had dealt with those guys most of her life.

Auggie couldn't see her, and for once in her life, she felt as if she was finally getting to be the person she's always tried to be but her exterior got in the way before anyone would take her seriously.

Granted, she felt bad that he was blind, but after spending time with him, he didn't seem blind at all. The way he carried himself, the way he moved. He was graceful and determined. He was a great guy.

She just wished she would get a call…so maybe she might be able to see him again. The days had dragged on for her the last week and it seemed like there was no end in sight.

Her sister had been full of positivity.

"You gave it your all and that's the best you can do. If they don't pick you, it's their loss," Dani said when Annie called her after the callback.

Everyday since she'd been sending emails with motivational pictures and phrases. It was getting annoying, but Annie appreciated what she had been trying to do.

Sadly, it just wasn't working.

"Something else will come along," she said to herself after checking her phone for any missed calls or texts. "I just really wanted this."

Huffing out the exaserbated breath she'd been holding, she stood from her couch, leaving her phone and headed into her kitchen. Her apartment was small, but cozy. The kitchen was one of it's best features. Too bad Annie didn't really cook. She had only headed in there to open the drawer next to the fridge, which held the take out menus from all of the restaurants within a ten mile radius.

She opened the Chinese take-out menu when she heard it: her phone. It was ringing.

She beat feet over to the couch, stubbing her along the way and nearly colliding into opposite wall. Cursing loudly, she checked the phone. She didn't recognize the number.

"This is Annie." She tried to even her tone, even though she was still jumping up and down because of her toe.

"Annie, hi. It's Auggie. Auggie Anderson? I don't know if you remember me, but we met last week at USA Studios."

She involuntarily smiled. She hadn't expected to hear from him. She quickly sat down and started massaging her toe in hopes to rub the pain out.

"Of course I remember you, Auggie. How are you?" She had just finished getting the words out when she hit a tender spot on her toe and hissed out in pain.

"Annie? You ok?" The concern in his voice was evident.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she started to play it off…and then stopped. As silly as it was, she didn't want to lie to him…especially over something as stupid as a stubbed toe. "Just…stubbed my toe getting to the phone."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said, sighing deeply.

"You know, I've found that being blind has actually helped me in the stubbed toe arena. I get fewer stubbed toes now than I did when I could see."

She could hear the smile in his voice and could imagine the look on his face when he said it. So matter-of-factly, let slightly smirky as well.

"Well, that's because you have your walking stick with you."

"It's called a cane, thank you very much. Don't be jealous."

"Jealous?" She couldn't keep the laugh from her comment.

"Hell yeah. The cane is the crème de la crème of fashion these days, not to mention the handiness factor. Besides…chicks dig the cane."

"Oh do they? Let me know how it goes with one of these so-called 'chicks', especially since that term had been out of style for _years_."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Really?! Oh Auggie, you need help."

"Well, maybe you can help me."

"I don't know if I can spare the amount of time needed to help you."

"I'm sure you can carve some out for your old friend, Auggie."

As strange as it sounded, the term old friend did seem to fit the two of them. They had known each other a week, had only spoken for about an hour one day and yet, she felt like she had known him for quite some time. They fell in sync with each other right away. Their current banter was proof of that.

"Well, _old-friend_. Let me check my schedule and get back to you," rolling her eyes as she said so.

"I hope you aren't pulling the 'have my people call your people' schtick."

"Sadly, I don't have people."

"Well, maybe you should get some."

_If only_, she thought.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, playing along.

"Because I think you're going to need it."

"Right." Now he was just being silly. "Why's that, exactly?"

"Congratulations, Annie Walker. You got the part."

* * *

_YAY, she got the job...and Auggie got to be the one to tell her. :-) I'd love to read your comments and reviews. Let me know if there's something you'd like to see happen and I'll see what I can do!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
